


Maybe Not All Thieves Are Bad

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Series: Ladies In Red [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Gen, Interaction, Mild Angst, complaining about chat 101, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: The infamous Red Heroine meets the infamous Red Rogue.





	Maybe Not All Thieves Are Bad

Ladybug stumbled around through Paris, her legs aching and her breath quick. Her whole body was sore after today’s Akuma attack. Her miraculous had done so much to heal her, but it wasn’t perfect. Marinette knew her power was limited. She’ll have to find some way to explain the bruises to her parents.

For now, Ladybug stumbled out of sight into a alley, the faint glimmer of the moon her only light. She pressed her back against the rigid bricks, shivering in the cold. She slid down into a sitting position, her legs sprawled out. Ladybug closed her eyes, shaking sighs releasing from her nose.

‘’Wow, you look pretty beat.’’ Ladybug yelped at the figure squatted next to her.

Ladybug sprung to her feet. ‘’Who are you?’’ Her tone was squeaky and pathetic.

‘’Woah, calm down.’’ The figure slowly rose to their feet, the moon reflecting their deep red hat. ‘’You can call me Carmen.’’

Ladybug stumbled backwards, suddenly recognizing the person. Her fighting instincts bubbled to the surface. ‘’Like the thief?’’

Carmen tilted her head up to the light, her hat casting a shadow on her eyes. The moon light reflected of her cheeks. ‘’Perhaps, but I’m not here to fight, bug.’’

Ladybug kept her stance wide, eyeing her with suspicion. ‘’Then what are you here for?’’

‘’Sightseeing, Paris is pretty place.’’ Carmen shrugged. ‘’You look like you need a hand.’’

Ladybug froze, she seemed genuine, could she trust her? She lowered her guard. ‘’I’m fine, thank you.’’

‘’You sure? What about you and your partner today?’’ Carmen had something alluring in her, whether she meant to or not, she instantly gave of warmth. ‘’He didn’t seem very happy.’’

‘’Chat noir..?’’ The mention of her partner came a twinge of guilt to Ladybug. ‘’He’s just in one of his moods.’’

‘’Sooo, couple problems?’’

Ladybug went red. ‘’We are not a couple.’’

‘’If you don’t mind me asking.’’ Carmen leaned against the wall. ‘’What are you two?’’

Ladybug paused. ‘’His my partner, that’s what he is to me. He seems to think differently.’’ The last part was barely a mumble but Carmen caught on surprisingly quickly.

‘’Did you tell him you don’t like him?’’

‘’I did but- ugh, plenty of times. He’s just SO persistent. He’s always flirting, especially near cameras.’’

Carmen looked at her, her gaze unreadable. ‘’Ladybug,’’ Her tone was soft. ‘’You shouldn’t accept that.’’

The words were simple, but it felt nice being told that by someone. Before Ladybug could say anything Carmen shot a hand to her ear, pressing some sort of earpiece. ‘’Alright, Player, i’ll be right there.’’ She looked at Ladybug apologetically. ‘’Sorry, I have to go, my friends need me. Cya around around.’’ Carmen turned on her heal and dashed off in a seemingly around direction before Ladybug could process what really happened.

Ladybug stood there, frozen. Maybe not all thieves were bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [I might do a second part and make this a mini series.)  
> [Request from tumblr, written at 10pm]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You’re Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132555) by [Breemarie12256](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256)




End file.
